


are you keying me?

by starclub



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Really fluffy, cheek smooches, tHIS IS SO SHORT
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starclub/pseuds/starclub
Summary: icb this is my first work of the year.





	are you keying me?

Jisung knew as soon as they had the box opened and realized he and chenle were going to be making keyrings that he wanted to make jaemins. he didn't like admitting it but he did have a strong affection for the elder, so he wanted to be sure jaemins keyring would be perfect. Plus he figured jaemin was one 

 

His hands shook slightly when he got to jaemins keyring. He chose all the pieces carefully. 

 

He had a moment of denial, “should I call jaemin and ask what he likes?” 

 

He shook his head ignoring the weird look he got from chenle and deciding that it would be silly to call. Jisung carefully chose pieces and colors he thought jaemin would like. 

 

When gave jaemin the keyring he was nervous all over again, mostly nervous because he was afraid chenle would say it wasn't pretty because he made it. He'd been saying it to everyone else and jisung didn't want jaemin to think he only half-assed the keyring because of a mistake. Jisung silently thanked god when chenle didn't say anything. Jaemin smiled widely and immediately hooked it on his airpods making a warm feeling spread in jisungs chest. 

 

“I'm sorry I kinda made a mistake” jisung apologized quietly, and jaemin brushed it off seemingly perfectly happy with his keyring.

 

For the most part, handing out the charms went well. Of course, some of the members teased them along the way. 

 

But for some reason, jisung couldn’t shake the idea off that he needed to apologize more for his mistake on jaemins keyring. 

 

Later back at the dorms everyone was settled in jisung decided he'd just talk to jaemin. When he got to the door of jaemins room he lingered there. The elder was laying back eyes closed, AirPods in, head bobbing along, and playing with the keyring with the hand that wasn’t behind his head. Apparently, jaemin sensed his presence because he cracked open his eyes grinning when he saw jisung standing there. The elder holds out his arms signaling for him to join him. Jisung shuffles over flopping into jaemins arms. He cuddled him to his chest and removed an AirPod for his ear and placed it in jisungs.

 

“So what's up sungie,” he asked, brushing through the youngers hair. 

 

Jisung blushes trying to hide his face, “I just wanted to say sorry again for messing up your keyring” he huffed, “I wanted it to be perfect but I pressed the marker to hard” he sat up slightly looking at jaemin, ”maybe they’d let me make another!” 

 

Jisung gasped when jaemin suddenly flipped to hover over him, “it is perfect” he placed one hand on the younger's cheek, “because you made it, as cheesy as it is I love it because you made it” he let himself down giving jisung a long kiss on the cheek before flipping back over.  

 

“Oh” jisung spoke, “thank you Nana” Jisung nervously held jaemins hand, resuming his previous position, “thank you so much”

 

“I love you, jisung”

 

“I love you too, jaemin” 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,  
> talk to me maybe? [CuriosCat](https://curiouscat.me/clubnoren)
> 
>  
> 
> \- Marie


End file.
